


Boys Like Boys Like Men

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'polyjuice'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Boys Like Boys Like Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Prompt was 'polyjuice'.

"You have it?" James asked, practically trembling in anticipation.

"Of course," Al replied as he held up a phial and dangled it in front of James.

James reached for it but Al pulled it out of his reach.

"I told you that if I got it, I'd make the rules. It's my job on the line, after all."

James swallowed hard. Trusting his brother the Slytherin was no easy feat but he'd been wanting to try this for ages.

Besides, he didn't think Al would do anything to harm him. 

Probably.

"All right." 

"This is a new variant of Polyjuice," Al began. "It contains the hair of more than one person. In this case, it's our entire family.

"It's got a drop of Veritaserum to get more accurate results so the odds are in favour of getting a good match. Though possible, it's highly unlikely you'll end up as Great Aunt Muriel."

James shuddered. "Christ, I hope not."

"I'm sure that won't be who we get." Al smirked. "You like cock, remember?"

How could he forget? James's mouth began to water at the thought.

"So do you."

"Exactly." Al uncorked the phial. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." James watched as Al took one large gulp of the potion.

"They haven't improved the taste," he said, even as his features began to morph.

James took the phial from Al and swallowed his mouthful down, trying not to gag.

When he looked at Al again, his breath caught in his throat. "You're Uncle Ron."

"And you look like Dad." Al grinned and stepped closer. He ran his hand down James's chest then whispered, "Want to suck my cock, _Harry_?"

James glanced at the back of his hand. 

_I must not tell lies._

"Fuck yeah," James replied as he reached for Al's—Uncle Ron's—heavy prick.


End file.
